The Walking Wounded
by silentpixiee
Summary: The Winchesters deal with the loss of their dad. Part of the 'We Are Winchesters' verse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone (waves) …yep, still alive lol. So, I bring you yet again, a one!shot…er…two!shot! This particular one was requested a few weeks ago and I got to say, I don't know why I didn't write it sooner…any who this two!shot is basically what happens when John dies. I hope ya'll enjoy it!

**P.S.-** Just so everyone who cares, knows… I am currently working on the next chapters for The Road Continues and Field of Innocence! I am STILL continuing with those fics so no worries. I'm sorry I've lacked in updates :o( school is kind of a major priority right now since I'm getting ready to graduate! Also, a big BIG thank you to everyone who has shown their awesome support and for stickin by me; ya'll make writing easy and worthwhile!

**Disclaimer: **Some swear words...

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Haley stood around the pyre, silent tears trailing down their cheeks. It was dark, the only light coming from the high flames burning in front of them… taking what was left of their father.

John Winchester was dead.

Wiping her cheeks roughly, Haley turned and half ran, half stumbled back to the car. She couldn't stand there anymore, couldn't handle the smell of burning flesh, her _father's _burning flesh.

"Hal—"

"Let her go," Dean said evenly, glaring at the smoldering flames.

Sam gazed up at Dean looking incredulous.

"What?" Dean asked harshly, feeling Sam's eyes on him.

Sam shook is head, looking away. He got it. He knew Dean was hurting. They were all hurting, but Dean, Dean was taking it the hardest. He worshiped dad.

Deciding that a fight wasn't worth it right now, he opted to say a quick silent prayer on his father's behalf then followed his little sister's sullen steps, leaving Dean to say his own goodbye.

"I'll be in the car," he muttered, turning his back on the burning flames.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hay?" Sam called softly, sliding into the front seat.

Haley sat stoically in the back, her head resting uncomfortably against the cool window, hot tears streaking down her young, pale cheeks.

"Haley…"

"I didn't get to say goodbye," she said, her voice small and broken.

Sam sighed.

"I told him I hated him."

"Hay, he knew you didn't," Sam said trying to reassure his little sister.

Haley chuckled, no humor behind it. "I can't remember the last time I told him I loved him."

"He didn't need you to say it, he _knew _it," Sam repeated softly, taking comfort from his own words. He and John hadn't had the greatest father-son relationship either, but that didn't mean he didn't love the man or that John didn't love him.

"I'm glad you're here." She sighed, her voice just above a whisper. It had been almost a full year since she had seen Sam. When he'd left for college, dad had all but closed the door, shutting Sam out of their lives, leaving her to struggle without him.

"I'm glad I'm here too," he said sadly, wishing however, that the circumstances were different.

The silence that fell upon them was suddenly broken by the screeching sound of the driver side door being opened. Dean slid in, eyes rimmed red.

"Dean—"

"Sam," Dean warned.

Sam sighed. Yeah, he didn't feel like talking either.

"Where are we goin?"

"Anywhere but here," Dean replied, turning the car on and peeling out of the tree covered area, leaving their father's ashes behind.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean drove all night, only deciding to stop when he almost wrapped the car around a few polls. He rolled the car easily into the gravel parking lot of yet another cheap motel and pulled up in front of the office.

"I'm gonna grab us a room," he said, sliding out of the car.

Sam rubbed his tired, red, puffy eyes trying to clear his vision. He'd fallen asleep a few miles back, thankful for the escape it gave him from the tense atmosphere surrounding them.

He turned his head to check on Haley, hearing some movement behind him; she was lying on the seat, curled in on herself. He could just make out the tear stains trailing the length of her cheeks to just under her chin.

As much as he hated the reason for being here, he couldn't help but be happy about reuniting with Dean and Haley again. God he had missed them. Haley had grown up so much in those few months he'd been gone. She was no longer the gangly little tomboy he'd left behind; now she was a young woman struggling to balance hunting and normalcy.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming shut.

"Room 212," Dean said simply, tossing the keys over and putting the car in drive.

He parked a few parking spaces away from their room and shut the car off, sliding out of the driver's side silently.

Sam sighed. Dean was closing himself off and it was definitely not going to end well.

"Hay," he called over his shoulder.

When Haley didn't answer, he turned his attention to the backseat, finding Haley still curled up and sleeping.

He got out of the car, closing the door gently behind him and opened the back door to get his baby sister out.

"Come on Hay, let's get ya to bed," he muttered to himself as he bent down and carefully pulled her out and into his arms. He stilled for a few seconds trying to get a good grip on her then closed the door with his foot.

Dean stood a few feet in front of them, watching then headed for the room when Sam had it under control.

Sam shook his head. Still a big brother.

He walked into the room and made a beeline for the farthest bed from the door and gently laid Haley out in the center of the mattress. Haley didn't stir once, completely out for the count.

"Here, cover her up," Dean said handing Sam the covers from the other bed.

Sam frowned but took it without question. Anything could trigger Dean right now and the last thing they needed was to have a blowout with each other.

"I'm headin' out. I'll be back later."

Sam whirled around. "What?"

"What Sam?" Dean asked, clearly frustrated.

"Where are you going Dean? It's almost one in the morning."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I had a curfew," Dean jibed sarcastically.

"Dean—"

"Sam, in case you forgot, I'm the oldest here. I don't need your permission to go anywhere, alright?" he stated matter of fact. "I'll be back later. Salt the doors and windows," he tossed over his shoulder as he walked out.

"Great." Sam sighed. This was just perfect.

"Sammy…"

Sam looked over his shoulder and found Haley sitting up in bed, the covers pooling down around her waist.

"Hey kid."

"Where did Dean go?" she asked tiredly.

"Probably a bar," he said, not seeing a reason to lie to her.

Haley sighed.

"He'll be back Hay," Sam said softly, taking a seat beside her.

Haley nodded and lay back down resting her head against his thigh. "We're orphans now," she muttered softly, her eyes suddenly welling up.

Sam stayed silent, not knowing what to say to that other than _'I know'_.

"God hates us, doesn't he?" Haley stated sullenly, her small fingers playing with the covers fringed edges.

"Don't say that Hay," Sam said grabbing her small hand in his.

Haley quirked an eyebrow. "First Mom, and now Dad; how much more do you wanna lose before you see it?" she questioned tearfully.

"Haley—"

"You can't leave us again," she blurted out tearfully. "Dean and I, we—" She took a few calming breaths. "You just can't leave again, Sammy."

"I won't," Sam agreed.

"Promise?"

Sam sighed sadly, guilt slowly pooling in his chest. "I swear Haley, I'm not leaving again."

Haley visibly relaxed, leaning her full weight against her brother. "I love you," she muttered shyly. _'I love you' _was sort of taboo in this family.

Sam smiled, running his finger through her hair affectionately. "I love you too kiddo."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulled into the parking lot of O'Brian's Bar a few blocks down from the motel room he'd booked. He shut the car off and sat silently for a few moments contemplating on whether to go in or not; leaving both his siblings behind probably wasn't the greatest idea. He knew they were hurting, knew they felt just as lost and confused as he did but if he were honest, he just couldn't deal with them right now. He was having enough trouble keeping himself above water at the moment; he couldn't keep them up as well.

Decision made, he pulled the key from the ignition and headed into the mildly crowded bar. A few beers and a game of pool or two would cool him off for now.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam walked out of the steam filled bathroom glad to have gotten the smell of fire and burning flesh off of himself. He tiptoed his way across the room and grabbed a plastic bag from the table, tossing his dirty clothes in; he needed to burn them as soon as possible not wanting to have anything that reminded him of tonight.

Haley made a small sniffling sound and flipped over on her side facing away from him, completely unaware. Good. The more she slept, the less she thought about what they'd done, what they'd been forced to do.

Sighing, he grabbed a pair of clean boxers, sweats, and a white t-shirt and headed for the bathroom to change.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Any plans for tonight, darlin?" a young, voluptuous red-head asked, leaning her rather large assets into Dean's shoulder.

Dean smirked, considering the obvious invitation. On any other night he probably wouldn't have hesitated but tonight wasn't any other night; tonight he had put his father to rest.

"Sorry sweetheart, not tonight," he said apologetically.

The girl looked shocked, like she'd never been rejected before in her life. "Your loss boy," she huffed, turned and sashayed away.

Dean scoffed. "Women," he muttered before taking a large swig of his beer. _Yeah, definitely not tonight._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley rolled over kicking at the covers wrapped around her feet and glanced at the clock sitting beside her bed, flashing _3:15_ in her face.

Sighing she looked over to the other bed noticing only one body, meaning Dean still wasn't back. _Great._ She rolled over the edge of the bed and slipped on her shoes, thankful that Sam had left her jeans and t-shirt on and grabbed her wallet, Sam's room key, and his handgun; you never did know what could be waiting in the dark.

Tip-toeing her way to the door as quietly as she could, Haley slipped out unnoticed into the dark night.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean struggled to get his bearings, groaning at the constant pounding in his head. Maybe provoking a group of biker guys wasn't his brightest idea.

"Get up yuppie!" a burly man yelled, kicking Dean on the side.

"Fu—f---fuck you," Dean wheezed, trying to stave off a coughing fit.

"Ya damn city slickers thinkin' ya can come ta ma house an' hustle me. Yer dead kid," another man threatened, immediately delivering a booted foot to Dean's stomach. "Stay down, yuppie. S'where ya belong," he added, spitting to the side of Dean's prone body.

Dean struggled to breathe, his vision going in out of focus. These guys had been at him for awhile now, although he couldn't say how long for sure.

"I say we put a clip in'm," another voice suggested, followed closely by the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Huh boss, what'd ya say?"

Dean rolled over onto his stomach and once again tried to get up. This was going too far. He didn't have a death wish _–or did he?-_ he just needed an outlet, something to pour his anger into, he figured a fight would have done the job, but this, this was not his plan at all. Dying and leaving Sam and Haley alone was not—

"_Hey!"_

Dean's head whipped up, swearing he was going crazy when he heard Haley's voice near by.

"Did ya hear 'at?" one of the guys said, smacking the other one on the chest. "Go check it out."

* * *

So what'd ya'll think? Good or bad…should I continue it?

Feed me :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Just wanted to thank you all for sticking by me. You all don't know what it means to me…seriously. Much love to you all.

**Disclaimer: **some swear words…a few f-bombs here and there.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Shit Dean, a little help here!" Haley grunted, taking almost all of Dean's weight as she steered him clumsily towards the car. "Dean, please," she begged, moving a little faster. She'd managed to scare the three grizzly looking asswipes by busting out Sam's gun, but she didn't want to risk them coming back with back-up. They hadn't looked too happy having a chick threatening them and their manhood.

"Keys," she grunted, placing Dean against the side of the Impala.

Dean frowned. "S'cuse me?"

"Dean, we seriously don't have time for this. You're bleeding out and I need to get you back to the room. Give me the keys," she said in a calm voice. Which was amazing actually, considering that on the inside, she was completely freaking out.

Seeing Dean like this unnerved her. It shattered the safe little bubble she was kept in and suddenly Dean wasn't invincible and Dad wasn't immortal and…and everything was just wrong…so fucking wrong…

"Haley…you'kay?"

Dean's slurred voice brought her out of her thoughts, prompting her back into action.

"Huh, yeah. Yeah I'm good Dean. Come on," she said pushing her negative thoughts to the back of her mind. She needed to focus; get Dean patched up and then freak out…_alone_.

"You ca'drive?" Dean asked, still resisting Haley's request for the keys to the impala.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yeah Dean, you taught me yourself, remember?" she informed quietly.

Dean thought for a moment before handing the keys over reluctantly. "Not a scratch."

"Thanks." She pocketed the keys for a moment and opened the passenger door careful not to hit Dean, "Easy Dean," she said, guiding him into the car. "Watch your head."

"m'not a kid Haley," Dean muttered, slumping into the seat with a loud grunt. "Fuck…"

Haley worried her bottom lip for a moment before closing the door and running to the driver side. Too much blood; there was too much blood.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was panicking. It'd been almost an hour since he'd woken up to an empty motel room and _still _he knew nothing about his siblings.

He'd already called Dean's phone a million times, leaving enough voicemails to finally flood the inbox and running around aimlessly in the dark wasn't proving very effective either, but he'd be damned if he'd stop. He'd stop when he had Dean and Haley sitting beside him; safe.

God he hoped they were safe. He couldn't do this…he wouldn't be _able _do this. He could live without mom, without dad, without Jess…but Dean and Haley…yeah, not possible.

Sam pulled out his phone once more and hit Dean's speed dial, silently muttering a prayer. The phone rang, and rang, and rang once more before the line picked up.

"Dean!"

"_Sammy…"_

Sam frowned. "Haley? What ar—"

"_Sammy, Dean's hurt. He's bleeding…there's…oh God—"_

"Haley, hey, whoa, calm down, calm down, where are you?" Sam asked starting to feel a little frantic. _Dean's hurt. Gotta get to them. _

"_I—I'm driving to the motel. Sammy it's really bad. I can't—I—"_

"_M'ok," _Dean's petulant voice sounded in the background.

"_No you're not! Stop moving Dean!" _Haley cried out frantically.

"Shit," Sam cursed not having hotwired that damn car earlier cause now it was gonna take him longer to get to his siblings. "Haley, stay calm ok. Remember our training," Sam said as calmly as possible. "Keep your head in the game kiddo."

"_Yeah, yeah, ok. I'm here," _she said, pulling into a parking spot in front of their room. _"Dean, Dean come on, we gotta get inside." _

"_Mnnuh."_

"_Dean, please," _Haley begged.

"Hay, listen to me. It's going to be fine ok. You're doing fine," Sam said encouragingly. He didn't know what the hell had happened or how Haley had ended up with Dean but frankly he didn't give a flying rat's ass right now so long as they were together and alive.

"_Sammy, I have to hang up. I can't get him out with one hand," _she said, sounding a bit breathless.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, ok. I'm on my way okay. Just stay calm Haley. You know how to deal with this; you've done it before."

Haley nodded. _"Hurry Sammy," _she said before ending the call.

Sam pocketed his phone and ran faster.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Come on Dean, almost there," Haley said clutching Dean's battered body to her own. "Just a little more."

Dean stumbled beside her, his head starting to lull from side to side. He was in bad shape and she knew it. His face was pale and he was clammy and cold to the touch. _Shock._ She thought, dread filling her chest. She had to stop the bleeding before he—_no!_ No she wasn't going there.

"Dean, we're here. Come on big brother, I know this sucks but I just—just a few more steps," she said pleadingly.

Dean being the amazing brother he was, never refused a plea from his little sister and pushed his body to move until he felt the bed hit his knee.

"Ok, lie down, easy, easy Dean," Haley's soft voice penetrated his muddled brain.

"M'fi'n," he mumbled once again.

Haley sighed sadly. "I know Dean," she said helping him lie back. "I'll be right back ok?" She ran towards their weapons bag and quickly pulled out the first aid kit and ran back to Dean. "I'm gonna fix you up Dean; make you good as new." She smiled tenderly.

Dean's jade green eyes stared back at her glazed and unfocused, but stared back nonetheless.

Haley began her ministrations carefully cutting Dean's bloody and torn shirt with a pair of scissors. "I'll get you a new one," she said in answer to Dean's disapproving grunt.

"Oh God." Haley gasped seeing the damage to Dean's chest for the first time. There was a small, deep puncture wound a few inches below his ribs and bruises covered whatever inch of his skin was left visible.

"S'ok Hay."

Haley looked up to meet Dean's unfocused gaze and tried hard not to breakdown right in front of him. She had to do this. She had to save him. Dean couldn't die. He couldn't leave her. Dean wasn't like dad, he wouldn't leave her.

"I'll fix this. You'll be ok," she said quickly picking up the supplies she needed. "Just stay with me ok. Don't leave me alone."

Dean smirked weakly at her and patted her hand.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam finally saw the motel a few feet in front of him and pushed his burning legs to move faster. When he finally reached the door, he already had his key at the ready and slid it in, bursting through the door.

"Haley," he panted finding his youngest sibling sobbing beside an unconscious Dean.

"Sammy…" she cried sliding off the bed and running into Sam's arms. "I tr—tried, I couldn't st-stop the bleeding…he—he—"

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok Hay. It's ok," Sam soothed softly.

Haley pulled away from him and pushed him towards Dean's pale body. "Help him. Sammy please don't let him die. Please!" she pleaded frantically.

Sam reached down and touched Dean's forehead. _No fever._ He thought relieved before quickly checking the rest of his wounds. He felt around Dean's ribs, feeling one or two of them shift slightly under his touch, eliciting a soft whimper from his big brother, then moved on to the neat bandage on his stomach.

"He was stabbed," Haley said, suddenly appearing right beside him. "I—I tried to stitch it but I—it's still bleeding. He felt it—I didn't give him anything," she said looking down in shame. "I—I didn't want him to leave me…I couldn't—he—"

"It's ok Haley," Sam said again, pulling the gauze pad up. The wound was neatly stitched with only a few dribbles of blood seeping from one corner of the wound. "You did good kiddo," he said putting the gauze back in place.

Haley shook her head. "No, no Sammy; he's still bleeding, he's losing too much blood. Help him!" she said loudly. "Don't let him die Sammy, please."

Sam frowned and turned to face his very distraught little sister. "Haley he's not going to die," he said trying to assure her.

Haley glanced down at Dean's place face and stepped back. "Please. He can't die. He can't leave us. Not like dad…he's not like dad!" she said, eyes wild with fear.

_Shit. _Suddenly he got it. _Stupid!_ How the hell hadn't he been expecting this?

"Haley, kiddo Dean's not going to die. I swear. You did good," Sam tried to placate.

"He's not waking up. He won't wake up!" Haley mumbled quietly, almost to herself.

"He just passed out Hay; he's fine though. Look, he's breathing just fine," Sam said bringing her closer to Dean's bed.

Haley stared at Dean's rising chest for a few tense moments before the dam broke. Tears flooded her eyes and spilled over onto her puffy red cheeks. Too close; this was too close.

Sam pulled his sister into his arms and rocked her gently. When Dean woke up, they were going to have to deal with this; screw Dean's stoic macho crap.

"Shhh… it's okay baby….I gotcha. I've always gotcha," Sam soothed quietly, his eyes trained on his sleeping brother.

* * *

**A/N 2: **So… before I let ya'll lose to read other fics or review mine. I just wanted to apologize for the lateness of this chapter and to once again thank you for sending me awesome e-mails and comments regardless of my lack of update. You all have NO idea how much your words helped me. This month has been one of my absolute worst :o( and this chapter is in all honesty, my release.

Sadly, I lost someone very close to me about three weeks ago and a lot of what I wrote in this chapter was stuff I wrote a few days after her death... a lot of what Haley, Dean, and Sam are and will be feeling, are in big part my own feelings and emotions...they just kind of leaked out onto my characters...er...and Kripke's :o)... :o( Anyway, I hope this doesn't disappoint and if it does, I'm sorry. One chapter left to go.. :o) much love!

Pixiee


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: the end! My thoughts at the bottom :o) enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3- **

Sam sat quietly against the headboard, Haley's small framed curled up beside him. It had taken him what seemed like forever to calm Haley down; the kid was well beyond her emotional limits and she had gone down hard.

Dean still slept, although restlessly, in the bed beside them. Sam had gotten up every hour or so to check the wound and to make sure a fever hadn't crept up on them. Luckily Haley had done a pretty decent job of cleaning the wounds off, which was the main reason an infection hadn't settled in.

Sam reached over and picked up his phone, squinting in an attempt to read the time. Yep, he was definitely not sleeping tonight. The phone read _3:24 am_.

Rubbing a calloused hand over his haggard face, Sam stepped out of bed and went about his routine once more. He checked Dean's wounds, pulling off the old dressings and replacing them with a set of new ones, then checking for a fever. _Still good._ He sighed with relief, pulling the covers back over his unconscious brother.

Haley shifted in the bed behind him and Sam glanced over making sure she hadn't woken up. God knew the kid needed to sleep.

He moved back towards the bed he was sharing with Haley and sat at the edge of it, watching his baby sister closely. She was pale, her eyes puffy from the hours of crying she'd done earlier. A pang of guilt hit him just then as he thought back to earlier in the day; he'd known Haley was having a tough time dealing with their father's death, they all were, but he hadn't taken the time to talk to her about it. What with being a Winchester and all. But now, seeing Haley like this; that didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. Nothing was worth seeing one of his siblings suffer this much.

Haley shifted once more, settling in right beside him, her arm coming over his thigh and holding on for dear life. She was scared. Of what, he wasn't quite sure yet.

"I'm here Haley; you're ok," Sam shushed softly.

Sam leaned back against the headboard once again and let his eyes rest for a moment. He just needed a moment.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean groaned, his bleary eyes blinking open as sleep finally left him. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling confused for a moment. Hadn't he gone out last night? Had he gone home with someon—

"You're awake." Haley's soft voice suddenly broke through his thoughts.

Dean glanced to his left, startled." Hmmm—?"

Haley was sitting in bed beside him, her legs tucked close to her chest. "You've been out of it for almost 24 hours," she said matter of fact.

Dean frowned. "What hap'nd?" he asked, his voice sounding scratchy.

Haley scooted off the bed and walked towards the small makeshift kitchen for a cup of water before returning to the bed.

"Here, drink some of this," she said placing the cup to Dean's lips.

Dean took a few tentative sips before pushing her hand away. "M'good."

Haley nodded and set the cup down on the bedside table.

"Hay, what happened? Where's Sam?" Dean asked, noticing his sibling's absence.

Haley shrugged. "He's out getting food. What do you remember?" she said.

Dean frowned once again. Something about Haley was off. She was too—emotionless. The kid always wore her heart on her sleeve just like Sammy…what the hell was going on?

"Hay?"

"You went out last night," Haley said, her gaze not once meeting his. She was avoiding him. "After everything with dad, I guess you just needed space."

Dean thought about the night before suddenly wishing he hadn't; all the memories of their dad and the pyre and the bar, the fight, the—_shit_.

"Are you hurt?"

Haley looked down and smirked.

"Depends on what you consider hurt."

"Wha—"

Just then the door opened and Sam walked in carrying a few bags in his hands. Haley scooted off the bed once more and took a few off of his load.

"You buy the whole diner?" she joked softly.

Sam smiled back and set the bags on the table before walking towards Dean.

"Hey man, you're up. How you feelin?" Sam asked, reaching out to feel for a fever.

Dean lightly smacked his hand away, a scowl now in place of confusion. "M'fine," he said attempting to sit up only to fall back as a sharp pain shot through his body.

Sam scoffed. "Right. Look man, just relax alright; you don't wanna go and ruin all of Haley's good work," he said carefully helping Dean into a sitting position. "You hungry?" he asked motioning towards the table where Haley was now silently eating.

"Uh no, I'm good," Dean said distractedly. "Sammy," he said, his voice low. "I—shit man I didn't—"

"I know." Sam smiled softly. And he did know. He knew Dean would _never _purposely put him or Haley in any danger, not if he could help it. "Look, why don't you try eating something. I brought your favorite." He motioned towards the Styrofoam containers.

Dean nodded. He was a _little _hungry. "Yeah, help me up," he said, reaching his hand out to Sam, who took it immediately.

"Why don't you just stay here, I'll brin—"

"I can walk Sam," he said plainly.

Sam sighed. _Yeah. _

Dean trudged towards the table wincing after every other step when the stitches pulled. He sat in the seat across from Haley, giving her a tentative smile.

"Hay—"

"I'm gonna grab a shower," she said swiftly cutting him off.

Dean frowned and Sam looked on sadly.

"She'll get over it. Just let her cool off man," Sam said, trying to sound assuring.

"Get over what, exactly? Me getting drunk?" Dean asked, flipping the container open and taking a forkful of hash browns.

Sam glared.

"No. Her having to save your ass," he said, cutting Dean off before he could speak. "She not only ran those bastards off; she dragged your ass to the car, drove you here, and patched you up. She thought you were dead, Dean," Sam said loudly, making Dean flinch.

"Yeah well, I'm _not _dead Sam," Dean stated calmly.

"No but you might as well be," He said, shrugging at Dean's questioning glare. "She's having a hard time dealing," he offered softly, not wanting Haley to know he was talking about her.

"Yeah well, she's not the only one," Dean scoffed.

Sam shook his head. "No, Dean. This is…she's different." Sam trailed off.

Dean arched an eyebrow, questioningly. "Different?"

Sam sighed, pushing his food away. "Last night when I walked into the room, Haley was sitting by you on the bed. You were still out of it but she'd already done triage on you." He spoke softly. "Soon as she saw me she pushed me towards you and _begged _me to fix you, to not let you die. Man, she kept telling me that you weren't like dad, that you wouldn't leave us." He sighed. "She freaked. She was completely freaked; in denial about you being alive Dean. It—she—"

Sam stopped mid sentence at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Haley came out, a puff of hot steam trailing behind her.

"Showers free," she said nonchalantly.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances before Sam stood up. "Guess I'm next," he said grabbing his bag off the floor. "Haley, eat your breakfast."

Haley rolled her eyes. She wasn't five anymore.

"You doin' ok?" Dean asked, clearing his throat.

Haley looked over her shoulder as she stuffed her pajamas into her bag.

"I'm fine. I'm not the one who got my ass handed to me by a buncha grizzly lookin' hillbillies," she said distractedly as she brushed her hair out.

"I didn't—"

Haley glared at him and he stopped talking.

"Look, we need to talk," he said finally, after a few tense moments.

Haley scoffed.

"_Now _you want to talk?" she asked bitterly. "What, is beer and cheap women not therapeutic enough for you this time around big brother?"

Dean glared. "Look, I get that you're pissed—"

Haley shook her head. "I'm not pissed," she said interrupting him.

"Right," he scoffed.

"I'm not. It's your life right? Why should I give a rat's ass about you wanting to off yourself? I mean yeah, I'm your sister, but what is that worth?" she said, avoiding all eye contact with him. As cool and collected as she sounded, deep down she was ready to burst out into tears all over again. The thought of Dean not waking up was just…

"What the hell are you going on about?" Dean asked, bringing her out of her somber thoughts. "What the hell would make you think I wanted to off myself?" he asked angrily.

Haley shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that I walked up to see you getting your ass handed to you by three hillbilly bastards—"

"Yeah, and that makes you think I want to die? Getting beat up by three guys?" He said, affronted.

"You didn't even try," she muttered softly.

"What?"

Haley turned to glare at him.

"You didn't even _try _Dean!" she yelled. "I walked up and saw those guys wailing on you and you just laid there and took it!"

"It was three against one Haley!" he yelled, getting to his feet.

Haley stomped towards him and got in his face. "Don't you give me that fucking bullshit Dean; you can take a fucking wendigo on with a fucking broken arm so don't. Give. Me. That. Bullshit." she growled. "You _let _them hurt you. You let them stab you! You. Wanted. To. Die! You selfish bastard! You wanted to leave me!" she yelled bringing her palm down on his chest, broken sobs suddenly making their way past her lips. "Yo—you wanted to die."

Dean flinched, her clutching hands making pain seer up and down his torso. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth and just took it though. He deserved this, because yeah, as much as he'd like to fight her, as much as he'd like to deny her claims, he couldn't. He'd been ready to go. When those guys followed him out of the bar, he knew it'd be easy. But that thought had only stayed in his mind for a few moments; the minuet he had heard Haley's voice, everything went back into focus and he fought. God he tried to fight back.

"Haley! Haley what are you doing?"

Dean snapped out of his thoughts at Sam's frantic voice.

"Sam, it's ok."

Sam pulled Haley away from Dean roughly.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he asked, seeing the small red blotches on Dean's shirt.

"Let go of me!" Haley yelled, tears flooding her eyes.

"No, not until you calm down!" he yelled.

"Sam—'

"Let go of me!" Haley growled, pulling her arms back only to have Sam reel her back. "Sam, let go!"

"You need to calm the hell down before you hurt yourself!" he said, panicking a little. What the hell had he missed?

Haley half laughed, half sobbed, "Oh, so it's ok for you two to hurt yourselves but when I do, it's wrong?"

"What?" Sam asked, confusion marring his face.

"Let go," she said again.

"No."

The tears she'd been trying to keep back suddenly spilled over onto her cheeks and she began to fight. She yanked back trying to get away. She _needed _to get away.

"Haley…"

Haley growled pulling her right arm free. She went to run but Sam pulled her back with her left arm and pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"It's ok," he said, trying to calm her down.

Haley thrashed in his arms, fighting to get free. She didn't want to be here anymore. She couldn't handle this. She didn't _want _to handle this anymore. She was done with being left behind. First mom died, and then dad and now Dean had wanted to—God he had wanted to leave her. Dean! The one person Haley could _always _count on. He had chosen beer and death over talking to her, _staying _with her. No, she was done. If everyone else could leave her, then she could leave them!

"Sa—Sammy, let me go. I want to go!' she cried, her body starting to tire from all the fighting.

"Haley." Dean's voice penetrated the air making Sam look up to meet his tear filled gaze.

Haley was now still, slumped over Sam's arms, clutching tightly, trying to keep herself from losing it anymore then she'd already done so.

"Kiddo, look at me," Dean said softly, stepping closer.

"Dean—"

"Sam, it's ok," Dean placated.

"Haley, look at me."

Haley closed her eyes tightly, trying as hard as she could to _not _look at him. She couldn't.

"Hay, it's ok," Sam cooed softly, placing a small kiss to the top of her head.

"No. No, it's not ok," she cried softly.

Dean swallowed hard trying to keep his own tears at bay. He couldn't breakdown right now; breaking down is what got him them into this situation in the first place.

"Haley, you need to look at me. Please," Dean said, reaching his good arm out and cupping her warm cheek.

Haley leaned into the touch, a few stray tears making their way down her face. "M'sorry," she sobbed softly, slumping down further into Sam's arms.

Sam took a quivering breathe, a few of his own tears making their way down his face. "It's ok Haley. We're gonna be ok," he said, his voice assuring.

"I'm not leaving you," Dean finally said, capturing Haley's attention. "I am _never _leaving you. I can't," he said honestly.

Haley pulled out of Sam's arms and practically threw herself into Dean's arms. Sam reached to pull her back, not wanting Dean to get hurt worse in the process but Dean waved him off. He needed this as much as she did. This is what he hadn't allowed the three of them to have earlier: closure.

"Please…" Haley begged brokenly, clutching at the back of Dean's shirt. She wanted to get lost in him, where she knew she was safe from everything and everyone. Dean was their shield whether he and Sam wanted to admit it or not. Without him, they'd be lost; completely and utterly lost.

"I promise kiddo, I'm not going anywhere," he assured, meeting Sam's gaze as he said it, silently making Sammy the same promise.

Haley pulled back and gazed up into Dean's green tear filled eyes. "I can't do this without you guys," she said, looking back at Sam. "Please don't ever make me."

"You're stuck with us Hay," Sam said, an honest smile marring his reddened face.

Haley smiled weakly and leaned her head to rest on Dean's chest. She didn't—_couldn't_ make herself let go yet. She'd almost lost him.

Dean hissed unintentionally as she laid her head down over his busted ribs. Haley pulled back, eyes wide.

"Oh God, Oh God, you're bleeding, Dean?"

"It's ok; it's just the stitches," he said, waving off the concern.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mea—"

"Haley, it's ok. It's OK!" Dean cut her off. "I'm fine."

"You're bleeding," she pointed out incredulously.

"And Sammy'll fix that in just a minute," he said glancing up at Sam who was already working on retrieving the first aid kit.

"There was so much blood," she said, gazing at his stained t-shirt.

Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"You did good," Sam said softly, stepping beside her. "You did real good."

Haley looked up at him and nodded a silent thank you.

"Thank you."

Haley glanced over, her bright green eyes locking with Dean's.

"You saved my ass back there," he said, a crooked grin marring his face.

Haley smiled back.

"You've saved mine, my whole life," she said truthfully.

Dean shifted his gaze downward, not wanting to shed tears in front of his siblings. He had to save _some _face.

"Come on man, let's get you back in one piece," Sam said gently shoving Dean towards the bed.

"M'already in one piece," he said quietly, looking between his two younger siblings. And it was true. With Sam and Haley by his side; he was complete. It was funny how he hadn't seen that earlier.

Haley followed Dean and Sam towards the bed and curled up beside Dean as Sam worked on the damaged stitches.

"I'm still sorry," Sshe said, gazing at the blood that was dribbling down his stomach.

"And you're still forgiven," Dean said quickly.

Haley smiled and scooted down the bed until she could rest her head on his thigh. God she was tired.

"Get some sleep. We'll stick around a few more days," Dean said, running his fingers through her wet hair.

"Hmm…" Haley sighed. "I love you guys," she mumbled sleepily.

Sam and Dean smiled.

"Yeah, we love you too."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sorry man." Sam said, wincing as he pulled the needle and thread through Dean's skin one last time. "Just gonna cover it up and you're good to go," he said, tying the knot and snipping the end of the thread off.

"Good." Dean sighed, resting his head against the headboard. "Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you check her over?" he asked, glancing down at a sleeping Haley.

"Yeah, she's fine Dean," He assured him, gently taping a gauze pad over the wound.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Sam answered distractedly, focusing on Dean's wound.

"I wasn't trying to— I mean I wouldn't do that to you guys," Dean said suddenly "Leave you like that," he elaborated, hesitantly.

Sam glanced up but didn't speak, instead letting Dean get out whatever it is he needed to get off his chest.

"I was just—" He sighed, running a tired hand across his face. "I'm sorry," he said instead, avoiding eye contact. "I know he was your dad too and I didn't mean to—drop this on your shoulders or anything," he added, waving his arm animatedly.

Sam smiled and patted Dean on the shoulder. "It's alright Dean. We all need to figure things out on our own. I'm just—I'm glad you're ok," he said, zipping the first aid kit up. "Cause you are right? You're ok?"

Dean smiled smugly, "M'always ok Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, forgot, Superman and all."

"Batman, actually."

Sam laughed lightly and stuffed the first aid kit back into their weapons bag. Yeah, Batman he was.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"We're ok, right?"

Dean patted Haley's back gently, and ran his hand through her drying hair.

"Yeah Sam, we're ok."

Sam nodded and made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. That's all he needed to know. The rest—the rest they'd figure out later.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so this was it. Took me long enough. Sorry everyone…tough situations and all. Alas, I hope ya'll enjoyed this three shot and I hope this ending didn't disappoint. I'm working on my other fics and a few little one!shot ideas I've got floating around in my head. Trust me when I say, I have a lot to write about…just need to find the time for it.

Signing out for the moment!

Pixiee.

**P.S. **Your thoughts please… I'm in need of smiles :o)


End file.
